


Fanboy

by Calyss



Series: Crack Fics and Art From Tumblr [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Hyperion Propagaynda, Jacking off, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Tales from the Borderlands, Tumblr hates me, Would you use your robotic hand or
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyss/pseuds/Calyss
Summary: You know that totally happened at least once.





	Fanboy

 

**Author's Note:**

> this piece [exists on tumblr](http://calyssmarviss.tumblr.com/post/184339452574/fanboy) but isn't showing in the tags for some fucking reason and i crave exposure so here it is lmao  
> (well now it does but is it gonna stick? i don't know, so i'm posting here anyway)


End file.
